


Old Man Fight=Old Man Sex, or, Demon Balls

by Merci



Series: Tekken Crack [1]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anal Sex, Crack, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Incest, Lemon Party, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Squick, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heihachi has fought to the end of the fifth tournament and there is only one man left between him and victory.  Unfortunately for him, that one man is Jinpachi, who seems to bear a grudge for the whole chaining-him-beneath-the-temple thing.  Looks like he won’t go down easy… but Heihachi just might!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man Fight=Old Man Sex, or, Demon Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harmonde](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harmonde).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Heihachi, Jinpachi or Tekken.
> 
> I wrote this for Harmonde/Strata85 after she inspired me during one of our conversations. She and I are prone to crack, so we enable each other to make things like this. (I wrote the entirety of this in my notebook... at work... surrounded by my boss/coworkers... in a library. XD) I didn't censor myself so whenever a crazy idea popped up while my pen was going, the idea was unceremoniously inserted into the story. I... think it turned out okay? Oh, who am I kidding? I'm almost embarrassed to post this. _Almost_ , not _too_.
> 
> I just must warn you that this will probably offend you, so please do not read if you do not have a warped sense of humour. Wrong times a million. I cannot apologize enough for the wrongness you are about to endure. I have the power to save you from this RIGHT NOW by deleting it all, but the demon balls won’t let me! :(
> 
> I have put adequate warnings here, so **I will not accept complaints** about the content, but **I will accept lulz** ♥

Heihachi stepped across the burning ground. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 was nearly over and he stood against the final opponent. This was it; whoever had called the tournament was going to get such a spanking! Moreover, once he gained control of the Zaibatsu – it seemed to be a running theme for members of his family – he’d give Kazuya a spanking for leaving him for dead a few weeks earlier. It wasn’t easy to hover ‘near death’ in a crater in a graveyeard, but he, Heihachi, had done it!

Now he would kick his opponent’s ass. He could feel a surge of evil intent behind him, signalling his opponent’s arrival. This was it! This fool was trying to be evil and manipulative? _Nobody_ was as evil as Heihachi!

“Nobody is as evil as Heihachi!” he exclaimed as he spun around.

“Nobody except his _father_ ; Jinpachi!” the other man exclaimed.

The old white-haired man’s expression fell at the sight of the even older, more whiter-haired man. “What?!” Heihachi shouted as his dad’s fist shot out and knocked him backward. Heihachi crashed to the smouldering ground.

Almost immediately he was back on his feet and assumed a fighting stance, indicating he was ready to begin the final match of the tournament. He planted his feet on the ground and struck out with his fist, concentrating all his energy into the attack. His knuckles connected with his father’s chest, sending the older man back a step. Heihachi grinned victoriously.

“Stop grinning victoriously!” Jinpachi barked before grabbing his son’s fist and refusing to let go. He pulled the younger (but still old) man in closer. “A couple successful attacks won’t defeat me so easily.” He straightened his back and a strangely familiar purple aura began to pulse from atop his skin.

Heihachi watched, helplessly trapped as his father’s eyes took on a vicious glow that the younger man recognized with growing apprehension. His fist remained clenched tightly in the old man’s grip as that terrifying energy rose. Jinpachi howled and bowed back as his body transformed.

Unlike Kazuya or even Jin, Jinpachi’s transformation didn’t involve changing into a devil. Instead, his skin seemed to burn, turning dark red and blistering atop some unholy, internal fire. His body solidified, if that was possible; his core becoming more solid, his fist crushing Heihachi’s like a pebble beneath a boulder.

The younger Mishima kicked at his elder, struggling to break free. He kneed the older man in the belly, encouraged by the flash of red. He was winning! A tear appeared on his father’s belly, an opening that encouraged another attack. Heihachi kicked again, his foot moving with incredible speed, strong enough to cut through that blistered belly and win the round. The attack was going perfectly, in his mind, until his foot was halted sharply. The opening grinned at him, rows of sharp teeth gleaming at him and he realized he wasn’t hurting Jinpachi at all, the rip was something entirely evil. He tried to pull back, but rows of sharp teeth closed around his ankle and locked him in place.

Heihachi stared at the mouth cut from his father’s belly. It gaped at him, teeth gleaming red and yellow and he could see a tongue inside lapping at the bottom of his foot.

It tickled.

The younger Mishima grit his teeth and glared sharply at his opponent. “What is the meaning of this?” he yelled, indignantly.

“Don’t be so indignant!” Jinpachi shot back, glowering down at him before swiveling to the side and wrenching the younger man to the ground.

The mouth released him at the appropriate point in the move, sending Heihachi on a brutal trajectory that got him up-close and personal with the sharp, twisted ground. He landed hard and coughed violently as he began to push himself up. How could this be? He looked up as the monstrous form of his elder approached him. His shackled feet kicked up dust and ashes that blew away in the unnaturally brisk wind. As Heihachi watched his father draw nearer, he was gripped by a moment of clarity. It was an understanding of what his son, Lee, must have felt whenever Heihachi had taken off his belt for a spanking.

His dark eyes widened in horror as he saw Jinpachi’s rope loosen from around his waist, like a belt. He blinked and tried to move, push himself up from the ground to get to his feet, but the Jinpachi was already upon him, stomping on his back, winding him. “Damnit,” he grit his teeth as Jinpachi knelt on him. He could feel his ribs creak beneath the weight, the air forced from his lungs. He fought to inhale, breathe in against that terrible weight. He was defenseless against his father who grabbed his hands and tied them together with his rope belt. The younger Mishima writhed under his father’s knee, finally inhaling deeply as the weight was removed and he was hoisted up over his father’s knee like a child. He pushed against the ground and kicked his legs out, trying to roll off Jinpachi’s lap, but the older man held him steady as he ripped Heihachi’s ties from around his waist and wrenched his training pants down around his thighs.

Heihachi gasped for breath and tried to struggle, but Jinpachi had decades of experience under his belt, years of spanking unruly children into submission. His hand was hard and large. Heihachi fancied the old man’s handprint branded his flesh after the first strike. He leapt forward, hanging over Jinpachi’s lap as he felt another strike and then another. The burning feeling of humiliation coloured his ashen features a bright red. Smack, smack, smack. Ow, ow, ow-Damnit! The hand brutally spanked him, beating his bottom a bright red. When Jinpachi stopped, Heihachi was panting in defeat over his father’s knee. He was humiliated, the ropes digging into his wrists as he tried to break their iron hold on his ability to resist. He moaned as Jinpachi patted his bottom lightly. It was so sensitive, the slightest touch made him twitch, arching up – against his will – against the hand that had marked him. He hung limply, staring at the jagged ground just inches from his face. His mouth moved silently as Jinpachi stroked his backside, lighting on the over-taxed nerves, almost soothing as he pulled the red ass cheeks apart. Heihachi remained motionless, his mouth moving silently in some weak threat that shuddered into a barely audible curse. “Damnit…”

That caught Jinpachi’s attention. “You like that, boy?” He got no reply and so pushed his fingers deeper between Heihachi’s ass cheeks, roughly poking at the swirl of muscle at the centre. “To think I raised such a son…” he trailed off, forcing a finger into Heihachi’s bottom, causing the younger old man to squirm. “I have no reason to make this pleasant for you, Heihachi. You bound me in chains and locked me away. I should punish you for that.”

Heihachi struggled. “I thought spanking was my punishment. You have no business back there!” he turned his head around, looking up into his father’s expressionless face and then back to see the red arm moving behind him. It was no use trying to argue and he felt the red hands with the red fingers continue to push into him, stretching, preparing. He clenched down around the invading fingers and felt Jinpachi chuckle deep in his chest. The older man leaned forward, pressing his mouth behind Heihachi’s ear as his hands worked further into his son’s body. “Your punishment…” he accentuated the words with a snort that breezed over Heihachi’s ear and sent a spark of excitement – definitely wrong – down his spine and to his gut. “Your betrayal goes so far beyond a mere _spanking_. We’re too old for messing around, so I think I will get down to business.”

Heihachi felt the hand on his back loosen, giving him the leverage to swing around and attack. He pushed himself up, but didn’t anticipate his father removing his knee from beneath him. The younger Mishima collapsed to the ground without the support and he cursed aloud. The ground was hot, smoking and sharp. He coughed as he breathed in the sulfur and then his watery eyes widened as he felt Jinpachi behind him. He _felt_ the older man spreading his ass apart and spitting inside. The saliva missed its mark and slid down his left cheek, but Jinpachi seemed satisfied with his preparations anyway. He moved forward, pressing the tip of his cock to Heihachi’s entrance. The younger Mishima could feel that mouth nipping along his bottom, see the horrible teeth gleaming with saliva that speckled his back. “Wait!” he called out desperately.

Jinpachi stopped, as if interested to see what his son would say.

“T-that’s dry! At least use lube, father!” He closed his eyes, saying the one thing he never thought he’d utter in his life. His heart sank when he felt Jinpachi move to press the head of his thick cock against his entrance.

“The chains you used to bind me,” he started, leaning over the younger old man, “were dry and chafing. Consider this retribution for that!” He thrust forward with a mighty heave, causing Heihachi to scream out in pain as his ass was pried apart by a massive dick.

Heihachi banged his head against the ground as Jinpachi banged his ass. The dry grind of skin against muscle was brutal. It encompassed his entire consciousness. The feel of that flesh leaving him and pushing back in, the way his body resisted, but there were a few nerves that were stroked by that action. Heihachi focused on those, using his years of self-discipline to ignore the pain. He used nearly all of his experience to overcome the pain of being fucked dry. To try and find the pleasure in the animalistic way Jinpachi ruthlessly filled him again and again. Finally, he couldn’t take any more. “Grant me some lube, please, I don’t like this very much.”

Jinpachi withdrew and thought for a second. “No, I didn’t think you would,” he said, spitting into the palm of his hand and rubbing it along his cock.

“That won’t be enough!” Heihachi protested when the older old man set to thrust into him once more. “Let… let me…” he turned around on all fours, his face burning with the shame of what he was about to do. Of what he was doing as he raised himself to his knees and took his father’s cock in hand. It was hard and thick, just like its owner, with burnt, red and black skin. He was pleased to see it had not taken on any characteristics of its owner by developing a toothy grin or anything that could hurt. “Thank goodness for small miracles!” Heihachi thought as he raised the heavy shaft.

His relief died as he looked beyond his father’s dick to see his scrotum swinging heavily between his legs. The furry sack was just as red and demonic as his penis, but Heihachi saw they had not escaped the demonic transformation unscathed. Through the curly, white pubic hair, Heihachi could see each testicle had grown features; eyes and toothy mouths that grinned evilly as they stared out at the younger Mishima.

He inhaled deeply, and then wished he hadn’t. The thick, sweaty musk overwhelmed him; the smell of his own ass and his father’s cock combined created the worst smell he’d encountered in his long life. It was so wrong. He hesitated a moment too long before Jinpachi became impatient and grabbed the tufts of hair that sprouted from the sides of his bald head. “Wait!” Heihachi shouted, resisting having his mouth forced on the aged cock. He spat on the head, globs of spit dripping free. He coated Jinpachi’s cock with saliva, spitting at a distance so he wouldn’t have to suck it – he didn’t know what part was worse; those demon balls, or the thought of blowing his own father. “I’m ready,” Heihachi said finally, pleased with how much spit he’d been able to conjure onto Jinpachi’s cock.

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Jinpachi spun him around. Heihachi’s knees ground into the jagged rocks as he was forced to a position that suited his father for fucking-purposes.

The younger Mishima bore the pain and dug his fingers into the solid rock of the smoking earth. Everything was happening in slow motion and he idly wondered if this was his punishment for being such a dick to everyone he’d ever known. The sensation of Jinpachi entering him suddenly ripped through him, more painful than being thrown over a cliff and all his musings flew out the window as there was only the feeling of… penis.

He ground his teeth and stifled the pained grunt that was fighting to get out of him. He could feel it inside his ass, that burnt-red cock stretching him wide, slipping inside his asshole on a wave of his own saliva. He bowed his head and bore the pain; it was all he could do as Jinpachi grabbed his hips and slammed into him hard.

He looked down, staring between his legs at his own penis that bounced around limply with each jarring movement. He could see Jinpachi’s legs behind him, but worst of all, he could feel the old man’s testicles biting him whenever they slapped against his ass.

“Fuck, could you stop them?” he tried asking. Their little teeth pinched, but didn’t draw blood. The older man said nothing and Heihachi was left to remain on his hands and knees, bearing the irritating nibbling while his father’s thick, fat dick pumped a delicious rhythm through his tightening anus.

That tightening sensation sent a wave of shock and terror through Heihachi. His dark eyes flew wide open at the horror that he was growing hard. He tried to will his stiffening cock to soften – he didn’t want to enjoy himself – but that was not to be. As that forlorn wish was crushed by his enraged libido, Heihachi lost the battle to hold back the groan of pleasure. The hot shaft that nearly split him in two felt delicious, he bore down around its invading width. Wider, bigger, Heihachi’s body throbbed, his hatred for the older man boiling off, leaving him breathless and gasping for more.

Jinpachi’s rasping breath echoed in that barren landscape. The loud slaps ricocheted off the smouldering hills as he spanked the younger man’s rump. Ashes flew about them as he thrust in that demonic rhythm and his demon belly cackled its delight when its owner leaned over Heihachi’s back to grab his shoulder.

The change in position drove Jinpachi deeper within his body, increasing the force and volume of his thrusts. The mouth grinned widely as it pressed tight to Heihachi’s lower back and bit down.

Just a little.

Just a little nibble – Jinpachi had no interesting in cannibalizing his son – but it was enough to send a shriek of terror squealing from the younger Mishima’s lips. His fingers bled as he clawed his path away from Heihachi. The sharp, jagged teeth grated against his skin, tasting him with the thick, demonic tongue that lapped around his belly.

Heihachi’s strength wavered as he was pulled back, sitting hard on his father’s cock while the tongue licked along his own erection.

Heihachi’s mind chose that moment to have an epiphany. Everything made sense, and he understood more than he ever thought he would about penises and how they are sluts to sensation and being licked. He wanted to laugh as he understood they have their own personalities and that his own was pissed at him for being ignored for so long. Heihachi stared blankly ahead as this crude understanding wrapped him in serenity and he was at one with the world.

Of course, the brief moment of clarity left Heihachi just as quickly as it had come and he began screaming right where he’d left off. His terrified cries were coloured with anger, but tainted by lust. His voice cracked as he looked down to see the tongue wrapped around his dick. The saliva dribbled along his wrinkled shaft, dripping onto the ground to form a puddle between his legs. The demon balls nipped at his ass, sending the wrongest mix of pain and pleasure through his body. He didn’t try to understand it, he just went with it.

Really, what else could he do?

Heihachi wondered if this really was okay. He could feel his father’s massive, hulking body leaning over him, covering him like a blanket. His own insane lust encouraged him to thrust back on that terrible erection. His penis glistened between his legs, as if it was winking at him beneath the tongue’s ministrations. Heihachi bowed his head and let go.

If this was his punishment for locking Jinpachi under the temple, he would enjoy himself. If this was his reward for being an asshole to everyone he ever met, then… he would probably continue to be a prick. He ground his hips back, writhing beneath the older man. Heihachi moaned aloud and jerked forward suddenly and his cock sputtered white evil into the puddle of spit between his legs.

White filled his vision and he was dimly aware of Jinpachi tensing above him. The balls bit at his ass, the stomach at his back, and he could feel that terrible prick pumping inside him, coating his clenching anus walls with what must have been the darkest, most evil sperm in all existence.

“This is wrong,” Heihachi groaned as he collapsed to the ground. Dust flew up in lazy puffs as his muscular frame hit the ground, dampened by sweat, spit and sperm. Of course he landed in the puddle.

Jinpachi’s penis was still hard when Heihachi’s body pulled away, his demon balls chittering behind the erect mass of old-man cock. “So, it looks like you have no tricks up your sleeve, you can’t overpower me now, son.”

Heihachi looked up from the ground, panting exhaustedly and seeing his father’s altered form. As he felt the come smearing across his stomach, he couldn’t think of anything he’d done in his life that had earned him _this_.

Jinpachi leaned over Heihachi and grabbed him by what little hair he had left. He pulled the younger old man up. “I am the victor of this round, but there is still one more to go until I can be declared the winner of the entire tournament.”

Heihachi’s eyes widened for a moment as he was tossed over his father’s shoulder and carried off. “I’m sick of this area,” the ancient Mishima hummed darkly. “There must be another stage that is more fitting for what I will do to you next.”

The penguins didn’t quite know what to do when the two Mishimas arrived in their arctic world.

Jinpachi won the tournament.

The penguins were never quite the same after that.


End file.
